


One Round, Two Round, Three Round, Floor

by kleineelch



Series: Bits and Pieces of the Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Cullen manage to lose all his clothes in Wicked Grace? When the Inquisitor sets her mind to something, nothing will get in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Round, Two Round, Three Round, Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, polished up some to be posted here! Enjoy!

_one round_

_"If anyone needed a hobby Curly, its you"_

 

When Varric had strolled up to him at the dinner table that evening, proposing a group of them get together for something other than killing things, Cullen was hesitant. There was always so much to do; work never ceased for the commander of the inquisition armies. If he wasn't dealing with recruits, it was supplies for his men, or reports from the various camps. When Cullen was very lucky ( _or so he thought_ ) he would join the other advisors and spend time with the Inquisitor.

 

A feeling that Varric knew how to exploit.

 

"The Inquisitor should be joining us, if you're thinking of saying you have other work to do." Was all he had to say to Cullen for the commander to sigh and accept.

 

Now here he was, sitting with some other members of the Inquisition and a mug of ale in front of him. They were a few hands into a round of Wicked Grace, going over the rules for those who were rusty, when the door banged against the wall, announcing the arrival of Varric and the Inquisitor. Cullen watched as she made her way around the table and gave her a smile when she looked to him.

 

"Gang's all here!" Varric announced as he sat down next to Cullen, gesturing for Josephine to deal. Roisin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and returned Cullen’s smile from across the table.

 

"I'm glad they got you out of your tower." She said as the others began to bicker over how much money to lay down. "It would have been less fun if you weren't here."

 

Cullen chuckled as she took a swig from the glass in front of her and grimaced at the taste. "I'm glad you made it as well Inquisitor. I didn't know you played. Another talent of yours?"

 

"I, ah, have never played." Roisin said with a blush. "Go easy on me?"

 

"Perhaps." Cullen smirked as he tossed a couple silver into the center of the table. "Or I can use this to my advantage in payback for that chess game you thrashed me in. Your bet, Inquisitor."

 

_two round_

_“Bolder the better, right?”_

 

The smug look on Cullen’s face was cute, Roisin thought as she stole another glance up at him from her hand of cards, but the wine was beginning to radiate a pleasant glow through her body. The game so far has been cordial, but she could see Cullen's competitiveness begin to appear as he egged on Iron Bull to throw more money into the pot. It would have been easy to let him continue in this fashion, but his comment on _payback_ made her itch to get him first. She was helpless at Wicked Grace and there was no way for her to make any sort of stand against him. _Her diplomatic advisor though…_

 

She leaned over to Josephine, who seemed to be puzzling over her next move and whispered “When he rubs the back of his neck he’s nervous, but when he bites his lip, j _ust like he did there!_ he’s lying.” The only response was a small nod and another silver tossed into the pot.

 

“What are you two beautiful ladies talking about?” Varric asked as he took another swig of his ale. Josephine gave a secretive smile and Roisin shrugged. Cullen seemed to not notice, looking at the center pool with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“I never learned to play Wicked Grace, Varric. I was just confirming that my hand was good.” She placed her cards face down on the table and sighed. “From Josies reaction I sadly have no hope in this round. Shall I grab some more wine for us while I can?”

 

The table replied with enthusiasm as she got up, though the noises soon turned to groans as Josephine lay down another superior hand. Roisin returned a little later with two bottles and placed them in the middle of the table. Cole was now dealer, shuffling the cards with a care and tenderness that made her think he didn’t want to hurt the painted portraits. As the table waited for the next hand to be dealt, Varric interrupted the lull, calling on the Commander to share a tale.

 

When the table was sufficiently distracted by the story of an exceedingly unlucky recruit, Josephine leaned towards the Inquisitor. “What was the cost of that information? A Montilyet knows one never gets something for nothing.” The little laugh that she let out made Roisin grin.

 

“Lets just say I’ve always wanted a fur coat…”

 

_three round_

_“Commander, everyone knows a lady has no tells”_

 

The table was quiet with anticipation as Cullen and Josephine stared at each other, final hand waiting to be flipped, faces serious in concentration.

 

"Now, what are the terms of this bet? Curly, you first." Varric gestured to the Commander who was steepling his fingers, deep in thought.

 

"You will arrange for three months of deliveries of those cakes from Orlais. Lemon, if you would be so kind." The table murmured at his words, and the Inquisitor let out a loud giggle.

 

"The cakes that you said were the only good thing about the Ball?" Roisin said, her voice tremulous with laughter. "Creators, I can’t believe-."

 

"Are you saying he liked the cake more than the dance you two shared?" Cassandra piped up, her face flushed from all the wine that she had consumed. The rest of the table spun their heads to Cullen, who was now doing an admirable impression of a tomato.

 

"The two of you danced?" Varric leaned onto the table, looking looking up at the Commander. " _And it wasn't as good as the sweets_? Curly, I think we need to talk about your priorities."

 

"I'm... I'm not saying that!" He stuttered out as the table roared with laughter. “I...I don’t dance! I stepped all over her feet, couldn’t keep a beat, I...I-”

 

"He was a good dancer, despite what he says." Roisin squeaked, her face and the tips of her ears turning as red as Cullen's face. He gave her a look of relief as the table turned to her with intent eyes. "But he did really like those cakes."

 

"Well, what's not to like about cakes!" Varric exclaimed, pounding the table. "Now Ruffles, what are your terms?"

 

Josephine took a moment, taping her lips in thought. Lavellan rolled her shoulders and glanced to her diplomat, sharing a look that only Varric seemed to notice. "I think...I think I would like to have the Commanders uniform for myself."

 

The silence that followed her words was deafening, then the room exploded in shouts and cheers as the two resumed their staring contest. The Iron Bull was howling with laughter as Cole quirked his head to the side, confused at the reaction of the table. Varric slammed his hand on the table to quiet them all down once more.

 

"Okay, okay! Time to show the hands! Reveal your cards!"

 

Cullen looked confident as he revealed his cards one by one. "I look forward to those cakes, Lady Montilyet."

 

Josephine sighed and turned her hand all at once.

 

"Strip, Commander."

 

_floor_

_“It comes off, I didn’t know it comes off!”_

Luck favored Cullen on his return back to his room, keeping to the shadows and hiding behind piles of construction materials. ' _Thank the Maker I set the guard rotation tonight._ ' As soon as he made it inside through the door that led to the tavern, Cullen slammed the door shut and caught his breath. Leaning against the door inside the study, solid wood scratched his back he cursed Varric for convincing him to play that _foolish game_. He glanced around, sending a silent prayer of thanks when no one was waiting with a report for him. There was no way he would live down running bare assed into his office.

 

The fire he had banked before joining the game was still glowing with embers and he made his way to add another log. Cullen threw a log into the grate, now turning his ire to Josephine, who had managed to thwart him at every turn. ‘ _No one could be that good! I’m not that obvious_!’ After a few angry jabs with the poker, the flames grew, and heat finally reached out, warming him. The sound of shuffling feet making their way towards a door caused Cullen to stiffen in fear. He had forgotten to lock any of the ways leading to his room.

 

"No need to come in soldier." He barked out, casting his gaze around to find something, _anything_ , to cover himself with. The handle of the door facing Skyhold rattled as someone grasped to open it. "Leave! That is an order!"

 

Clearly ignoring his words, Cullen watched in horror as the door opened. In a split second he leapt behind his chair, flushing red and ready to tear into whoever walked in _after explicit orders not to com_ e-

 

Cullen was not expecting the Inquisitor to strut into his room, comically dressed in his breastplate and cloak.

 

"It is so nice to return to my crumbling tower after a long day of bossing recruits around." Roisin drawled as she made her way towards his desk, her body hunched under the weight of his clothes. "Were that my beautiful goddess here to warm my bed tonight." She looked at Cullen, his face glowing as bright as the fire, and gave him a wicked grin.

 

"You did this." Cullen's voice was low as she placed her hands on his desk, realization dawning as he watched her pat the fur lining. "You told Josephine...Something to help her win. It was all part of your plan."

 

"Can you blame me?" She asked leaning over the table. "Seeing you without all this armor you wear is rather something I could get used to. So I just helped Josephine...to help me.”

 

“All you had to do was ask you know.” He grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest, which gave him the reward of a blushing Inquisitor.

 

“This was more fun.” Roisin replied and slowly began to walk around the table to him. “Now, Commander, would you like to play another game to win back your clothes?” Cullen could feel a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as she drew closer, sliding off his fur lined cloak. “I think you’ll like the odds of this one far more than Wicked Grace.”

 

“Deal me in Inquisitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think here or on my tumblr at musicaljinx. Cheers!


End file.
